


La goutte d'eau

by BrightShamrock



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F.R.I.D.A.Y. best A.I., Field Trip, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Steve hugs Peter, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightShamrock/pseuds/BrightShamrock
Summary: Une sortie scolaire à Stark Industries.Des Avengers pour sauver la journée.Un Flash qui ne sait pas quand se taire.Un professeur qui aurait dû faire son rôle de professeur.





	La goutte d'eau

En ce mardi, Peter était en cours de sciences lorsque monsieur Harrington fit l’annonce d’une excursion dans les locaux de Stark Industries, le mardi suivant. Oui, un voyage scolaire au sein de Stark Industries. Evidemment, avec la chance des Parker il fallait que cela lui arrive. C’était un désastre.

Désastre car personne, sans compter Ned et MJ, ne croyait qu’il était interne à Stark Industries et on disait de lui que c’était un menteur. Pourtant, les papiers avaient tous été fait et tout était dans l’ordre. Les personnes croyaient vraiment ce qu’elles voulaient. Mais à cause de cela, il était harcelé par d’autres élèves ; Flash Thompson étant le pire. Les professeurs, qui ne le croyaient pas non plus, fermaient les yeux ou ne s’occupaient pas des conflits entre élèves.

“Alors Penis, prêt à ce que le monde sache que tu mentes ? Tu devrais dire maintenant que tu n’es pas interne, ça te sauverai du ridicule.” Flash dans toute sa splendeur.  
“Je ne mens pas, je suis réellement interne à Stark Industries.” soupira Peter.  
“C’est ça… Et moi je sors avec Black Widow.” ricana Flash en partant après avoir bousculé violemment Peter contre les casiers.

“Tu sais, tu devais appeler Mr Stark devant lui, ça lui clouerait le bec. Comment vas-tu faire pour mardi ? Me laisse pas seul s’il te plaît !” intervient Ned.  
“Pas la peine, il dirait que j’ai payé quelqu’un pour faire la voix de Mr Stark. Ça m’étonnerai que je ne vienne pas, Tante May ne va pas me lâcher et elle risque de m’y emmener elle-même si je simule une maladie donc je vais devoir y aller…” répondit Peter d’une voix morne.

***

La semaine et le weekend passèrent rapidement, trop pour Peter. Tante May avait signé l’autorisation et lui avait rappelé qu’il était obligé d’y aller. Son weekend à Stark Industries avec Mr Stark était magique ! Il avait travaillé dans son laboratoire personnel ; quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent mais après tout ce temps, c’était toujours magique. Ils avaient travaillé sur son costume et sur d’autres projets tels que les Widow’s Bite de Black Widow, de nouvelles flèches pour Hawkeye ou encore sur des idées d’innovations pour Stark Industries. En parallèle, il avait parlé avec Harley, son petit-ami et autre interne de Mr Stark qui lui avait annoncé être celui qui serait le guide pour sa classe. Ce qui le rassurait grandement. Mr Stark avait promis de ne pas l’embarrasser, et bien qu’il sache qu’il le ferait, Peter lui faisait confiance pour ne pas _trop_ l’embarrasser. 

***

Mardi était arrivé. Le jour de sa sortie scolaire était là. Il attendait devant le bus avec Ned et MJ que Flash se décide à rentrer dedans et non parader devant toute la classe avec son air qui annonçait déjà de sa future victoire. Victoire qui sera inexistante puisque Peter avait _réellement_ un statut d’interne à Stark Industries. Une fois dans le bus, Peter pu fermer les yeux et essayer de se reposer. Il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit suite à une idée pour son costume et avait passé la nuit à Stark Industries avec Harley à ses côtés. Il n’avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi le weekend précédent et de ce fait il devait avoir moins de vingt-deux heures de sommeil en quatre jours et fonctionnait majoritairement de café.

Une fois arrivé à Stark Industries, le professeur les fit attendre dans l’entrée.  
“Il est dans votre intérêt de vous tenir correctement et de respecter l’ensemble des personnes travaillant ici. Je ne veux pas entendre de hurlement ou encore de mensonges.” dit-il en regardant Peter “Si cela est le cas, vous reviendrez immédiatement dans le bus et vous aurez une punition adéquate.”

Très bien. Même son professeur ne le croyait pas. La journée s’annonçait parfaitement bien. Heureusement qu’il ne serait pas seul !  
“Bonjour à tous ! Je suis votre guide pour aujourd’hui, je m’appelle Harley Keener. Je vais vous passer un badge pour la journée - il sera désactivé une fois que vous quitterez SI. Il est important que votre badge soit toujours visible, notre chef de la sécurité est très pointilleux sur ce point. Si on ne voit pas votre badge, vous serez accompagné à l’entrée du bâtiment. Bien maintenant, je vais vous appeler et vous viendrez le chercher. Betty Brant … Flash Thompson … Ned Leeds … Michelle Jones …”

Une fois tout le monde appelé, il continua. “Bien maintenant que tout le monde possède un badge-”  
“Pen-Peter n’en a pas ! Ça veut dire qu’il ne peut pas venir ?” s’exclama Flash en ricanant.  
“Non. Ça veut dire qu’il en a déjà un.” répondit calmement Harley. D’un seul mouvement, son professeur et les autres élèves se tournèrent vers Peter, sauf Ned, MJ et Harley. “Comme je disais, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer la visite. Vous avez tous signé des accords de non-divulgation ; c’est à dire que tout ce que vous allez voir ou entendre ne devra pas sortir d’ici, de plus il est interdit de prendre des photos. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, sachez juste que nos avocats sont les meilleurs. Maintenant vous devez d’abord scanner votre badge pour rentrer. Comme ceci.” Il scanna son badge et on entendit la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Harley Keener. Accès autorisé. Niveau 10.” 

“Oh. Ne sursautez pas comme comme ça, il s’agit juste de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Elle est l’A.I. de Stark Industries. Créée par Mr Stark lui-même et impossible à hacker. Allez, à vous maintenant !” Et un par un, les élèves et le professeur passèrent leur badge avec F.R.I.D.A.Y. annonçant le nom de la personne puis “Accès autorisé. Niveau 1.” Quand ce fut le tour de Peter, elle annonça “Peter Parker. Accès Autorisé. Niveau 10. Bonjour Peter, tu es là de bonne heure. Dois-je prévenir le Boss ?”  
“Bonjour F.R.I.D.A.Y. Hum, oui, je suis en sortie scolaire. Pas la peine, il est déjà au courant.” répondit Peter en évitant les regards de ses camarades.  
“Très bien. Bon tour Peter.”

“A quoi correspondent les niveaux ?” demanda Betty, une des seules à ne pas poser de questions sur le statut de Peter. Pour le moment. “Le niveau 1 est notamment pour les tours, les journalistes ; du niveau 2 au 4 il s’agit de l’administration ; le niveau 5 est pour les internes ; du niveau 6 à 8 il s’agit des différents niveaux allant de nouveau personnel travaillant après un internat, notamment, aux directeurs des différents secteurs. Les niveaux 9 et 10 sont pour les Avengers qui résident ici ou viennent en visite et pour les membres de leurs familles quand ils viennent. Le niveau 10 étant pour Mr Stark, Mrs Potts, Mr Rhodes et d’autres personnes seulement.” déclara Harley.

Coupant court au flot de questions menaçant, Harley commença sa présentation “Maintenant, nous allons nous diriger vers le musée de Stark Industries où se trouve conservé les événements majeurs de l’entreprise. Stark Industries a été fondé en 1940 par Howard Stark. Il a été un grand pionnier dans différents types de technologies et a aidé les forces armées américaines avec des armes innovantes. A sa mort en 1991, Obadiah Stane a été nommé CEO par intérim et en 1992, Tony Stark a repris le flambeau. Depuis 2008, Mr Stark a fermé la division d’armes et en 2010, Mr Stark a nommé Pepper Potts au poste de CEO …” Harley continua de parler en montrant les différents endroits importants du musée.

“Pss … Penis … Hey ! … J’te parle !” Flash essaya d’obtenir l’attention de Peter sans effet. Celui-ci étant à côté d’Harley, il n’avait absolument pas envie de se retourner vers lui.  
Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers les premiers laboratoires pour observer les travaux des internes. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. étage 40 s’il te plaît.” L’ascenseur monta jusqu’à l’étage des internes et le groupe s’avança vers les laboratoires. Ils pouvaient observer l’intérieur grâce aux vitres et ils allèrent voir les internes pour savoir sur quoi ils travaillaient.

“Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Sacha Turn, le chef des internes pour cet étage. Vous pouvez observer les travaux et poser vos questions. Essayer de rester calme et de ne pas déranger les internes qui sont en train de réaliser des expériences, cela évitera des explosions.” Il les dirigea à l’intérieur du laboratoire tout en leur montrant les différents postes de travail.  
“Monsieur ! Est-ce que vous prenez des internes qui sont encore au lycée ?” demanda Flash en lançant un regard appuyé à Peter.  
“Et bien … Non … Normalement non.” répondit en hésitant Sacha Turn. “Vous pouvez aller voir les internes maintenant.”  
“Ahah ! Je savais que tu mentais ! Comment as-tu fais pour que le guide et cet A.I. marchent dans ta combine ? Menteur !” s’exclama Flash silencieusement pour ne pas se faire prendre.  
“Je ne mens pas Flash. Je travaille réellement ici.” répondit en soupirant Peter.  
“Bien sûr. Et moi je suis fiancé à Black Widow.” se moqua Flash.

“Retournez au tour vous deux ! Et Mr Parker, on reparlera de votre comportement et de votre mensonge quand on reviendra au lycée. Préparez vous à votre punition.” intervient leur professeur Harrington.  
“Mais … Monsieur … Je ne mens pas ! Je vous jure que je suis réellement un interne ici !” essaya de se défendre Peter sans succès.

“Peter … Hey Honey … Tu vas bien ?” demanda Harley “J’ai entendu ce qu’ils ont dit … Tu ne veux pas faire intervenir Tony ?”  
“C’est pas la peine … Ils sont persuadés que je mens … Ça ne changera rien.” répondit tristement Peter. “Il ne reste que quelques heures à tenir et après je pourrais aller me reposer dans notre chambre.”  
“Allez viens, reste avec moi, ils n’oseront rien.” dit Harley en prenant Peter par la main.

Après les laboratoires des internes, le groupe se rendit à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Peter commençait à en avoir marre des regards de ses camarades et de son professeur. Seul Ned et MJ ne lui lançait pas de tels regards. Il en était réellement reconnaissant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de Star Wars et des nouveaux legos devant sortir prochainement.  
Après le déjeuner, Harley les dirigea vers l’ascenseur pour aller voir le musée des Avengers.  
“Bien, je vous laisse quarante minutes pour voir l’ensemble de l’exposition Avengers. Essayez de rester calmes et courtois. Et je vous rappelle que les photos sont interdites.”

Peter se dirigea avec Ned, MJ et Harley vers l’exposition Spider-Man. Il ne savait pas que Mr Stark avait pris son ancien costume pour le mettre ici.  
“Tu as peur des araignées ? Sérieusement …” ricana Ned.  
“Fais toi piquer par une araignée radioactive et tu verras si t’as pas peur !” répondit en rigolant Peter. “Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens !”

“Comment as-tu fais pour qu’ils marchent dans ta combine ? Tu m’as pas répondu ! Alors ?” Flash l’avait suivi aux toilettes.  
“Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que j’ai _réellement_ un internat à Stark Industries !?” s’exclama Peter. Ça y est, il était près d’atteindre le point de non retour.  
“Sachant que tu mens, il faudra que tu le répètes encore longtemps.” ricana Flash en poussant fortement Peter contre un lavabo.  
“Premier avertissement Flash Thompson. Retourne avec ta classe maintenant !” intervient Harley. Une fois Flash partit, il se dirigea vers son copain. “Ça va Pete ? Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment le dire à Tony, même à Pepper. Je suis sûr qu’ils feront quelque chose !”  
“C’est rien. Vraiment ce n’est rien. J’ai l’habitude, ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant. On devrait y retourner.” dit-il en embrassant Harley.

La visite du groupe se poursuivit sans plus. Mis à part le fait que ses autres camarades et son professeur lui lançaient des regards de travers. Seulement, alors qu’il ne restait qu’une heure, Peter sentit qu’il n’allait pas finir la journée correctement. Son Spidey-sense s’alarma, rien de grave a priori, mais il devait faire attention. Et cinq minutes, à peine, plus tard, il sût pourquoi. Le laboratoire vers lequel, ils se dirigeaient tous était celui où ils venaient souvent avec Harley pour travailler, bien qu’ils aient un laboratoire à eux près de celui de Mr Stark.

“Bonjour ! Je suis le chef de ce secteur, Lary Mourn, nous travaillons principalement sur la recherche médicale et ce qui peut aider les patients. Nous cherchons à améliorer les prothèses et les matériaux utilisés dans les hôpitaux notamment.” annonça-t-il, puis en apercevant Peter il dit “Peter ! Je ne savais pas que c’était ta classe ! Quand tu auras le temps, n’hésite pas à venir, nous avons de nouvelles idées à créer.”  
Peter acquiesça tout en essayant de se faire petit. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de toute cette attention.

“Comment as-tu fait pour qu’il te dise ça ? Tu l’as payé ? … Ah non j’oubliais, tu n’as pas d’argent ! Tu l’as sucé ? Comme tu le fais avec le guide ? Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu vous tenir la main ?” s’exclama Flash.  
“Mr Parker … Je suis très déçu de vous. Demander à tout le monde de dire que vous êtes un interne ici alors que ce n’est pas la réalité. Je vais devoir en parler au proviseur. En attendant, vous allez attendre dans le bus.” intervient monsieur Harrington.

Ça y est. C’était la goutte d’eau. Celle qui fait déborder le vase. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il avait dormi vingt-deux heures en quatre jours. Il était fatigué et la remarque de Flash ainsi que l’intervention de son professeur avait fait déborder son vase.  
“Ok. Vous savez quoi ? Je m’en vais. Nop, j’en ai marre. Je pensais réellement que vous” dit-il en pointant son professeur du doigt. “me croiriez, mais à croire que non. Alors puisque je ne suis qu’un menteur et que je dois retourner au bus, autant rentrer directement.” Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur sous le regard de tout le monde. Harley était en train d’écrire un message à Tony pour le prévenir de ce qu’il se passait. Normalement le tour devait se terminer avec la visite de ces laboratoires mais avec ce qu’il venait de se passer, il était sûr que Tony allait demander un Q&A. Ce qui fût confirmé.

“Mr Parker, revenez ici immédiatement. Je vais devoir prévenir le proviseur de votre conduite, attendez-vous à des jours de suspension.”  
“Et bien soit ! Suspendez-moi ! J’en m’en moque !”  
“Revenez ici ! Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ?!”  
“Chez moi !” s’exclama Peter énervé. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. emmène moi au penthouse s’il te plaît.”  
“Tout de suite Peter. Boss a été prévenu ainsi que les autres.”

Il n’avait pas besoin de demander qui était les autres, il s’agissait juste des Avengers. Après Civil War, Mr Stark avait travaillé avec le capitaine Rhodes et le Roi T’Challa pour de nouveaux Accords qui seraient plus en faveur des Avengers et des Vigilants du monde. Après des mois, ils avaient enfin réussi et cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que les ex-Rogues ex-Avengers (comme les médias les avaient appelé) étaient revenus et habitaient à la tour Avengers (dite Stark Industries pour plus de facilité).

A peine arrivé au penthouse, Peter fut englobé dans une embrassade de la part de Steve. Il était devenu proche des Avengers, bien que ceux-ci soit réticent à le laisser être Spider-Man. Ils ne voulaient pas qu’il soit blessé. Il le comprenait mais espérait tout de même les convaincre qu’il pouvait le faire.  
“Ne laisse pas les mots qu’ils t’ont dit t’atteindre Pete, tu es bien meilleur qu’eux. On va s’occuper de ton lycée, tu ne seras pas suspendu.” Peter, à ces mots, lâcha des larmes de colère et d’épuisement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il faisait le fort devant son école, il n’en pouvait plus.  
“J-je sais pas p-pourquoi ils me croient pas … J’en ai marre … Je veux qu’ils me laissent tranquille …” parla Peter tout en étant secoué de sanglots. Steve lança un regard vers les autres tout en consolant Peter, ils s’étaient tous regroupés en entendant ce qu’il se passait, F.R.I.D.A.Y. avait pris la décision de montrer au Boss, à Pepper, à Rhodes, à Happy et aux Avengers ce qu’il se passait. Il dirigea Peter vers un des canapé et s’assit en le prenant sur lui. Il continua à lui frotter le dos en lui disant des mots rassurant dans son oreille. Peter finit par s’endormir, bercé par les paroles rassurantes de Steve et par la main qui était dans ses cheveux.

Une fois sûr qu’il était endormi, Steve commença à discuter de ce qu’ils allaient devoir faire pour protéger le plus jeune de leur membre. Thor, Vision, Rhodes, Wanda et Scott étant absents, ils ne pouvaient participer. Il fût décidé que Steve et Bruce resteraient avec Peter pour que leurs présences le rassure tandis que Natasha, Clint, Bucky et Sam iraient rejoindre Tony pour le Q&A.

***

Au même moment, Harley avait fini de s’entretenir par message avec Tony et décida de faire taire le groupe. “Félicitations, vous avez réussi à merder. Vu ce qu’il vient de se passer, Mr Stark a décidé de réaliser un Q&A. Nous allons nous diriger vers la salle de conférence la plus proche. Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous venez de faire une énorme erreur. Excuse moi pour ce dérangement Lary.”  
“Ne t’en fais pas, j’espère juste que Peter ira bien.” répondit Lary Mourn. “Au travail vous autres ! On aura des nouvelles de Mini Boss bientôt !” dit-il aux autres personnes travaillant dans l’étage et qui avaient entendu l’altercation.

Après les avoir dirigé à l’intérieur de la salle, Harley décida d’envoyer un message à Steve pour savoir comment allait Peter. Il se doutait qu’il se serait effondré après la journée qu’il avait passé. Il attendait avec impatience que le groupe s’en aille pour enfin aller le retrouver. Cependant, il n’aurait manqué pour rien au monde ce qui allait se passer. Quelques instants et messages plus tard, il aperçut Tony ainsi que quelques uns des Avengers rentrer dans la pièce.  
“Oh. J’aimerai pas être eux.” murmura-t-il.

“Bonjour à tous, je n’ai pas besoin de me présenter ou de présenter mes camarades ici présents. De ce fait, allons droit au but. Ce Q&A, comme il est appelé, est juste l’excuse pour un tête-à-tête entre vous et nous. Mettons les points sur les ‘i’. Votre comportement était inacceptable. Ce que vous” commença Tony en pointant le professeur Harrington et Flash du doigt “avez fait _est_ inacceptable. Peter Parker est un adolescent intelligent, adorable, _précieux_ , il est l’une des meilleures personnes que j’ai pu rencontrer. Il n’a pas eu besoin de, comment tu as dit ça, ah oui, ‘suçer’ pour rentrer à Stark Industries. Cependant ce n’est pas tout. Il a été prouvé à multiples reprises aujourd’hui qu’il était _bel et bien_ un interne ici, de même que nous avons fourni les papiers le confirmant à Midtown. Votre incapacité à voir la vérité quand elle vous est présenté fait que vous vous trouvez actuellement dans cette situation.” Tony s’arrêta et les regarda.

Mis à part Ned et MJ, les autres commençaient à avoir peur des répercussions de leurs comportements. Le professeur devenait de plus en plus pâle et Flash, lui, devenait rouge. On pouvait voir dans sa tête les rouages tourner tandis qu’il réfléchissait à comment tourner tout ça dans sa faveur. Finalement il tenta quelque chose. “Je suis ami avec Peter, on ne faisait que rigoler, rien de plus.”  
“Nous avons eu accès à tous les enregistrements d’aujourd’hui, nous connaissons les ami(e)s de Peter ; et nous pouvons t’assurer que tu _n’es pas_ son ami. De plus, je ne me souviens pas avoir une relation avec toi pour que tu dises que tu ‘sortes avec Black Widow’.” intervient Natasha, ladite Black Widow. Flash pâlit à ce moment là. Natasha avait son sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu’elle avait envie de faire à cet instant. Il décida de se taire pour éviter de mourir dans cet endroit.

Clint était en train de nettoyer ses flèches, Bucky lui nettoyait son pistolet et Sam observait tout le monde tel un faucon en quête de proie(s). Harley quant à lui, était sur son téléphone et discutait avec Steve à propos de Peter. Steve et Bruce suivait tout grâce à la retransmission sur la télévision, et Peter dormait toujours sur Steve. Le final allait commencer et il allait enfin pouvoir aller retrouver son petit-ami.

“Bien, maintenant que vous avez compris. Je vais juste vous dire que grâce à vous, Midtown High School n’aura plus le droit de venir pour une sortie scolaire à Stark Industries. Pour le moment, je n’ai pas décidé combien de temps cela durera. Je vous laisse le soin d’expliquer à vos camarades _pourquoi_ ils ne pourront pas venir. Vous n’auriez jamais dû vous attaquer à _mon fils_.” Tous les élèves, mis à part Ned et MJ, pâlissèrent. Ils allaient passer un horrible temps à Midtown. Tout ça à cause d’une seule personne. Peter. Au vu des regards de certains élèves, Bucky pris la parole. “Vous ne toucherez pas à Peter. Il n’en est pas le fautif. Les seuls fautifs ici, ce sont vous. _Vous_ avez traité Peter comme un moins que rien. _Vous_ vous pensez plus fort, plus intelligent que lui. _Vous_ êtes en faute. Si vous vous en prenez à Peter, je me chargerai de vous. Et je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à vouloir avoir des comptes avec vous.”

“Maintenant, Happy va vous raccompagner dans le hall et vous allez tous reprendre votre bus. Bien entendu, ce que vous avez entendu et vu ici reste ici, nos avocats sont les meilleurs. Ned, MJ vous aurez des nouvelles de Peter, il vous enverra un message dans la soirée. Bien entendu vous pourrez revenir. _Seulement vous deux._ Et sachez que Pepper est déjà en train de s’entretenir avec votre proviseur. Allez, hop hop hop, on sort de chez moi.” dit-il en montrant Happy qui était arrivé durant la discussion.

***

Une fois le groupe dans le bus, les Avengers ainsi que Harley purent aller voir comment allait Peter. Ils le trouvèrent endormi sur Steve qui le berçait toujours. Ils bavardèrent entre eux pour savoir qui irait chercher Peter le lendemain et les jours suivants pour s’assurer que les élèves de Midtown High School ne lui fasse aucun mal.

Une fois réveillé pour le repas du soir, Peter fut content de se trouver entouré de sa famille. Cette journée avait été un enfer pour lui mais sa famille était toujours là pour lui et même si il allait avoir droit à des regards au lycée, rien ne valait sa famille. Et une fois dans son lit, Harley pu lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Parfois, il ne faut qu’une goutte d’eau pour encore plus resserrer des liens.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose ici. C'est la première fois que je publie dans ce fandom.  
> Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon écrit mais bon, je le publie tout de même.  
> J'espère tout de même que vous aurez apprécié !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
